The 02 Drabbles
by bamboo-bones
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the main zero two characters. Every pairing and emotion is written. The first six are based on personality profiles, and future chapters will be completely random. Enjoy!
1. Davis

**Hello.  
****Welcome to my 02 drabbles.  
****A drabble is one hundred words, no more, no less.  
****The first six drabbles are personality profiles.****  
The rest will become random.  
How random, you ask?  
Oh well, you'll see.  
Members of the forum know what the titles are.  
They know what to expect, and it's quite scary.  
What I can tell you is that most pairings and every emotion possible are written.  
That's right, every one.  
Well, enjoy the 02 drabbles.  
Read and review, as always, please.  
Oh, look, this intro is also one hundred words!**

**Disclaimer: For this and all future chapters, I do not own Digimon.**

**- jasmine!**

* * *

Courage? Ha.

I don't deserve these goggles, that title.  
He does.

He always does the fighting, the work.  
What am I, a spectator or something?

I wish I could take his place in a few of those battles.  
It's not for the glory, it's for him, it's always been for him.

I wish I could protect him like he could for me.  
I want to be the best friend possible for him.

Friendship, my other crest.

Maybe if I brought the friendship half – if he brought the courage half – just maybe, we could create something greater.

We could create miracles.


	2. TK

**Hello.  
****Another day, another drabble.  
Oh, read and review please.**

**- jasmine!**

* * *

The crest of hope? Oh, why?  
Why would they choose me?  
Did they think I was cut out for it?

I might stand for hope, but I lose it.  
Of course, it's all because of her.

It seems like it's always my fault.  
Sometimes I regret ever promising her that day.

It is my fault she's accident prone?  
I just had to be her newfound guardian.

It hurts when I lose sight of her, more and more each time.

It feels great when I find her, even more when I hold her.

When I lose hope, she will restore it.


	3. Kari

**Hello.  
Three drabbles on four so far today.  
You know what to do.  
- jasmine!**

* * *

Even if it's twenty nine degrees right now, I'm cold.  
The sun is shining so bright, yet, it seems dark.  
I'm surrounded by friends, but I feel alone.

He sees the world in Technicolor.  
I find it to be entirely in greyscale.

He can feel every emotion at once.  
I am fully numb.

He confesses he always feels like I do.  
I confess that I swear he lies.

He says I am the colour saturation in the greyscale world.

I smile.

Am I feeling something?

I enjoy being his colour.

Maybe I could really love being his little colour wheel.


	4. Yolei

**Hello.  
Four on four uploaded for today.  
Maybe a few more later if I write them.  
You know what to do.  
- jasmine!

* * *

**

Can you hear me? Are you paying attention out there? You're not listening!

Do I have to get louder so your ears can pick up the sound? Do I have to jump up, down, all around?

Maybe if I scream and yell it in your face you'll understand…

Am I close enough for you to see me?

Wait! Please, don't go. I'm just trying to get a point across.

Look at them. They're a good distance apart. Their voices are at a normal volume.

Look at him. He always pays attention to me.

I wonder, is it better turned low?


	5. Cody

**Hello.**  
**Here's the next one for you.**  
**One more, then the randomness comes.**  
**You know what to do.  
- jasmine!**

People don't change.

They start out one, simple way.

That's how they're born.

That one girl is always loud and obnoxious.

She won't change that.

The other one is so pessimistic about herself.

Can't she just change her self-esteem?

Goggle head is all, 'ooh, I'm the leader.'

It's like some defence mechanism.

Blondie, he's either really nice or really mean.

It scares me sometimes.

Then, of course, there's him, the new guy.

He's trying to change.

I actually believe that he's trying to become a newer, better person.

Maybe some people, if they really, try, they can truly change themselves.


	6. Ken

**Hello.  
Starting Monday, probably, will be the randomness.  
So, brace yourselves, alright?  
Thanks.  
-jasmine!**

* * *

I blame myself.

I'll always be my fault.

I don't care what they all say.

I don't deserve to be here, and they all know it.

Last time I checked, I was the former Kaiser, and it hurts like hell to think of the past.

I hurt so many innocent souls, now I should pay.

Why do they stay with me?

I'm trying to be better, but it will never be the same as before.

I don't deserve to be their friends, so why do I try?

Maybe it's because, I need to make up for what I have done.


	7. The Exorcism of Cody Hida

**Hello.  
Here we go, the randomness begins.  
This first drabble is based on an idea from the forum.  
Please enjoy 'The Exorcism of Cody Hida.'  
- jasmine!**

* * *

He hadn't grown for three years.

"Are you sure this will work, Sir?" Ken rubbed his hands in the coldness of the room.

The priest had just begun the exorcism. Screams of 'Demon Child' could be heard through the bathroom door.

They all believed Cody Hida was possessed.

Once the shower ended, and the possessed child was clothed and dried, he stepped out of the room angered.

"Is he free yet?"

"No, the devil is still among him."

Finally, the priest pressed a rosary to Cody's head and was doused with the demon.

Cody had just thrown up prune juice.


	8. The Porcelain Dolls

**Hello.  
You say Davis, I say T.K.  
Enjoy 'The Porcelain Dolls.'  
- jasmine!**

* * *

They were just staring at him with glass eyes.

T.K. had just entered Davis's room to help him study for the upcoming math exam.

With wide eyes, he asked his goggled friend, "What the hell are those?"

"Just a few in my porcelain doll collection," he replied nonchalantly.

T.K.'s heart rate went up tenfold as his eyes met theirs, and he began whimpering. He wanted to turn them around so he wouldn't feel so watched but he was too scared to touch them.

He knew he'd have nightmares about them.

It has been six months, and they haven't stopped coming.


	9. Laundry Day

**Hello.  
Females will understand this better.  
Please enjoy 'Laundry Day.'  
- jasmine!**

* * *

Yolei had to learn how to accurately count to twenty eight.

Ken had lot a bet to her, causing today's events, including him having to do her laundry.

Davis, being the great friend that he is, decided to tag along for moral support. He sat on the washer next to Ken's, giggling at Yolei's wide array of bras.

When he got to adding her _other_ unmentionables, he found a pair that caught his attention.

They were stained with a red substance.

He walked with Davis to the Laundromat owner for assistance.

One look was enough, and she began laughing hysterically.


	10. This is Halloween

**Hello.  
For a deviantART contest,  
Please enjoy 'This is Halloween.'  
- jasmine!**

* * *

He had the shoes and the shorts, and was borrowing his brother's belt.

He asked Sora to make the shirt from Davis's tank top and his old dress shirt.

He was going to borrow her gloves and camera when he saw her in a few minutes.

It took him three hours for his hair to be fully straightened and he painted the clip himself.

Simultaneously completing his and Patamon's make up was no small feat.

For, that night, he was ditching the hat for a brown wig and pink lip gloss.

When he arrived at her house, he found _himself_ at the door.


	11. French Studies

**Hello.  
Inspired by my French teacher,  
Please enjoy 'French studies****.'  
- jasmine!**

* * *

Sitting on Kari's couch in the Kamiya living room, Davis read over his study notes. He and Kari decided to take the same international language class - French.

"_Je m'appelle Davis_," he recited.

"Very good," Kari applauded him, "now, what is _Hello_ in French?"

"_Bonjourno_," he tried to impress her with a strong accent.

"No," she giggled at his latest failed attempt, "that's in Italian."

"How do you say, _I love you_ in French?"

"_Je t'aime_," she simply replied.

"Well, then, Kari, _Je t'aime_."

"Oh, Davis, _Je t'aime bien_."

"What does that mean?"

"_I like you as a friend_."

Shutdown!


	12. Acid Reflux

**Hello.  
My stomach hurts today.  
Hmm, that gives me an idea.  
Please enjoy 'Acid Reflux'  
Wait, maybe not.  
- jasmine!

* * *

  
**

She forgot to take her meds last night, and was paying for it this morning.

She and Ken had gone to her favourite diner last night. Blaming her fries and soda, she went into her purse to pull out a bottle of pills, which at that point was sitting on her kitchen table. Knowing for certain she'd need to go home and get them, Ken drove her home and kissed her goodnight.

Falling asleep almost instantly on her stomach, she hadn't remembered to take her prescribed proton-pump inhibitor.

So here she was, cursing herself, her head over the water below.


	13. The Shell

**Hello.  
SugarSpiral's explanation of Cody's hair is converted into this.  
The idea was used with permission.  
Enjoy!  
- jasmine!

* * *

  
**

Its' days like these Armadillomon was quite wrong.

Cody had beautiful hair; brown curls that would easily be straightened for 'scene' hair, which made him popular with the girls.

Well, or so they want you to think.

Cody's peers hated him. They were jealous of his perfect hair. They'd tease and bully him.

Of course, what would Cody do in result of this?

He decided to hold the 02 artists at gunpoint to make them change his hair to be made by sculpting dated prune juice into _The Shell_, so he would be able to defend himself from those bullies.


	14. Photography

**OMG.****  
Hi.  
****It's been a while, right?  
****Well, now that I'm feeling much better  
****[well, sort of, if you know my track record]  
****I guess I'll continue my 02 drabbles!  
Enjoy my long-awaited return. :)

* * *

**

Staring into the field of green, lush grass that was garnished with the perfect amount of wild flowers, Hikari clicked the shutter button on her camera. She might have been dating the star soccer player, Daisuke, but this, photography, was her first love. Her entire world was seen through a lens.

And sometimes she'd take out her photo-journal and remember what she'd done to get the perfect pictures that she'd taken over the years. One time she photographed Daisuke collecting flowers from this field for an entire hour just to find the simplest one to tell her how he felt.


	15. The Television

**OHEY!**  
**I completely forgot about these, honestly.**  
**I will finish up another 5 drabbles and then this will be over.**  
**I WILL UPDATE MY PROFILE NOW, OKAY.**  
**If you're reading this because you followed me way long ago, I appreciate you.**  
**Thanks, and enjoy _The Television_.**

* * *

They just felt happier when they were close. Her brown hair spilled over his lap, being stroked by his calloused hands. The television lulled in the background, a laugh track forcing itself into the comfortable silence. He took his free hand and ran it through his spiky hair. She was asleep, her breathing deep and short. A sweet smile was on her innocent face.

"You're so amazing," he whispered, "How did I ever get lucky enough to have you?"

Hikari stayed asleep. Daisuke leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He had never felt more at peace.


End file.
